Abstract Functional Vision Module The Functional Vision Module will provide the technologies required to interrogate visual function in experimental animals to the investigators involved in this P30 Core Grant for Vision Research. This module will provide state of the art assessment of visual function in mice and zebrafish. Included are visual electrophysiological assays such as the electroretinogram (ERG) and the visual evoked potential (VEP); and visual behavior assays such as the pupillary light reflex (PLR), the optokinetic reflex (OKR), optomotor reflex (OMR) and threshold measurement. Collectively, these assays interrogate visual function from light detection in the photoreceptors to signal integration and interpretation within the brain. Access to this core module will support NEI R01 funded investigators, help newly recruited investigators obtain data for NEI R01 grant submissions, foster collaborative interactions between RO1 funded investigators and newly recruited investigators, attract investigators from other departments to research on the visual system and be a valuable departmental resource in attracting additional vision scientists to our program as we expand our research faculty.